


Sore Loser

by evilwriter37



Series: Drabble Requests [9]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Vaginal Sex, not exactly what you would call gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid has the perfect way to get out her frustration over losing to Dagur in a competition.





	Sore Loser

“Fuck you, Dagur,” Astrid panted. She’d just gotten her breath back from being pinned to the ground by the man she was cursing at. They were alone, and she’d struck out at him, not to hurt, but out of frustration. He’d somehow beat her in an axe throwing competition, and Astrid was  _ not  _ having it. Well, she didn’t want to, but Dagur had dodged her blow and thrown her to the ground.

“What? Because I won, blondie?”

Astrid huffed. “You know my name.”

“Didn’t think you’d be such a sore loser,  _ Astrid _ ,” Dagur noted. He ground his hips against her, laughed loudly, though no one would hear them. Everyone had left from the competition and they were in the middle of the woods on Dragon’s Edge. “Want some of the winnings?”

With a yell of exertion, Astrid flipped them over so that she was straddling Dagur. She didn’t exactly know what she was doing, but heat was burning through her blood, the heat of anger and… something else. She reached down and began unbuckling his belt. He might have won that competition, but he wouldn’t win this.

Dagur, the sexual being that he was, understood right away. He yanked her skirt and her leggings down around her thighs. As Astrid was pulling down his own clothing, he flipped them over again, and Astrid’s breath came out of her in a whoosh. She clutched onto Dagur, dug her nails into his huge arms, trying to hurt. He was frantic about trying to get all their clothes out of the way, and then, without even checking to see if she was wet, he pushed into her. 

Astrid let out a mix of a growl and a yell, satisfied and angry all at once. She wanted this, but not with  _ Dagur  _ on top. That would mean he’d win yet again, and Astrid couldn’t have that.

His thrusts were painful and good all at once; he was thick and hot inside of her, grunting with his harsh movements. He seemed unaffected by the way Astrid raked her nails down his arms and drew blood, so she had to try a different strategy. She stretched her arm down and pulled one of the daggers Hiccup had made her from its sheath. Then it was at Dagur’s throat.

“On your back,” she ordered. She wouldn’t really cut him. Not here, at least, but the threat was still real. Dagur knew she would use the weapon if he didn’t listen. Though he was on their side now, he hadn’t atoned for all of his crimes, and maybe there was no way he would ever be able to, but making his blood flow if he didn’t listen could help with that.

Just like that, they rolled again, roughly, and Dagur held her by her hips as she ran the point of the blade over his neck and bounced on him. That was much better. She felt more in control now, in power, and he was underneath her and vulnerable.

“Fuck you, Astrid,” he panted out.

They didn’t talk after that, just fucked as hard as they could. Even with the knife pointed at him, Dagur tugged so hard on Astrid’s braid that her head was wrenched back and she was yelling. In retaliation for that, she swiped the dagger over his arm, a quick, clean cut, and he cursed, thrusted into her harder, though he let go of her hair. Instead, he grabbed at one of her breasts and squeezed rather roughly. Her free hand shot to his throat, pressed enough to make breathing difficult, but not stop it entirely. Dagur wheezed out a laugh.

Their shared climax was violent and loud and intense. They each let out their moans of ecstasy, moving frantically to see the act to its end. When it was over, they remained where they were save for releasing each other from their aggressive holds, breathing hard.

Dagur smiled.

“What? What is it?” Astrid had  _ won. _ Why was he smiling?

“You’re still a sore loser.”


End file.
